


Temptation

by sweetestsorrows (katschako)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Head Boys & Head Girls, Idiots in Love, Not Canon Compliant, POV Hermione Granger, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quidditch Player Draco Malfoy, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katschako/pseuds/sweetestsorrows
Summary: Ever since the first time, Hermione can't keep her hands off of Draco. When his captain orders the team to refrain from sex for two weeks before their next Quidditch match, Hermione is determined to test his resolve. After all, rules are meant to be broken, so long as they can get away with it. If only she knew from the start that she was playing with fire.Or, the four times Hermione seduces Draco, and the one time he seduces her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 27
Kudos: 380





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [besmirchedmaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/besmirchedmaiden/gifts).



> For my lovely muse, [Sunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/besmirchedmaiden/pseuds/besmirchedmaiden), who offers me endless support in the form of new story ideas.
> 
> A few notes before you begin: I wrote this in a day - which means I didn't read it over - and I used Grammarly for beta and britpick services (on spelling), so please forgive any errors or overt Americanisms. I may also be considering a sequel.

###  _Eleven Days Before the Match_

Hermione perched at the edge table of the Head Girl and Boy dormitory facing the doorway. Her skirt was rucked up around her waist, her lace knickers pushed to the side as she slid her fingers through her slick folds. She glanced at the clock that hung above their fireplace. He should be back any minute.

Anticipation built as heat spread from her core through her limbs. The past three days had been miserable, but if all went according to plan, she would finally find some release.

Right on schedule, she heard the muffled footsteps announcing his arrival before the heavy door swung open to reveal a muddy, flushed Draco. The sight of his thick thighs in the tight practice trousers only fueled the flame of her desire as her eyes landed on the bulge at his crotch.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, making no attempt to hide her heated stare. Her fingers circled her clitoris, and she bit back a whine. 

It had only been several days. Hermione had no right being this desperate. Never had she been so insatiable with Oliver, or Ron. Her one-off heated hookup with Pansy was the only thing that even came close. Still, her desire for Draco was unrivalled. Ever since the first time they'd been together, it was if she couldn't get enough.

"Granger." His low timbre sent a jolt of electricity up her spine.

"Malfoy," she returned. Her eyes flickered up to meet his. 

The grey was barely visible, and he studied her like a man starving. If only he weren't so stubborn in following the team captain's orders.

"I know what you're doing."

"Good. I'm being quite obvious about it. I might be worried you hit your head if you didn't realise my intent."

"I already told you, no sex until after the match."

"That's absolutely absurd." Her mouth twisted into a pretty pout.

When his eyes dropped to her lips as he took an unconscious step forward, she felt a small sense of victory. Even if he stopped himself, she knew he was wavering in his resolve. She pushed her fingers just barely into her cunt, and released a breathy moan.

He was close enough to see her centre glistening with arousal, and Hermione leaned back onto one elbow to give him an even better view.

"Merlin, you're soaking," he said. 

His voice was strained as she slowly slid her fingers in. It was torturous, but she was determined to give him a show.

"I know. I've been thinking about you."

His gaze found her face once more, and he closed the remaining distance between them. If he weren't being so stubborn, Hermione was sure he would kiss her, but he stopped just shy of her mouth. He stood between her legs, his hands lightly tracing the skin of her thighs. His hot breath fanned her face as he drank in the sight of her.

Hermione swallowed the urge to cry with glee. She was close to convincing him, but any sudden movement could still easily scare him off. 

"What about me?"

She hummed for a moment as she fully sheathed her fingers. Her palm offered friction for her pulsing clitoris, and when she closed her eyes, she could imagine it was Draco tending to her needs.

"Your fingers." She looked at him from below hooded lids. "Your _cock_."

Draco stifled a groan as his lips met the skin of her neck. He loved it when she used filthy, vulgar language, and Hermione was intent on exploiting that weakness.

"I want you so badly, witch," he said. 

His teeth teased her spot below her ear, and she shuddered.

"Literally nothing is stopping you from having me, Draco, other than your own obstinance. You could have me right here, right now."

"I already told you, the captain said—"

"Screw the captain! No one else is following his orders! Blaise and Ginny—"

"Blaise wouldn't," Draco said. His face was hovering hers once more.

The temptation to stretch her neck and kiss him was overwhelming, but she resisted.

"Oh, he would. Ginny told me, and I was unfortunate to stumble on them when I filled in for MacMillan on rounds yesterday."

"That _bastard_."

"I know, Draco. So, please. For the love of Morgana. Fuck me."

His eyes flashed, but he remained poised over her, just close enough to feel the heat radiating from his body but not close enough to satisfy her.

"I said no, Granger."

She huffed and resumed her ministrations on her cunt. The squelching noise that filled the silence might have embarrassed her when they first got together, but no longer.

"What I wouldn't give for a taste, though," he said to himself.

Hermione pulled her fingers from her core and shifted back, pulling her fingers apart to show him the string of her arousal stretched between them. He cursed under his breath, and his tongue flicked out to swipe along his plump lower lip.

"A taste isn't sex." 

She wanted to test his limits, seeing if he would budge.

"No, it's not."

Brushing her wet fingers across the seam of his lips. She nudged gently, seeking entrance, and after pausing for a moment, he opened for her. Draco kept his eyes locked on Hermione as he sucked at her fingers, his tongue trailing the length of her digits. She keened, and his name spilt from her lips.

He released her fingers with a 'pop' and descended on her mouth. Hermione moaned as she tasted herself on his tongue. Her arms twined around his neck, and she pressed herself to him.

"You're going to be the death of me," he said, shifting away from her ever so slightly to regain the breath she had stolen.

"At least it'll be a happy death," she countered.

Her brow quirked in a challenge, but he merely laughed. Draco didn't dare disagree. He was as greedy as her when it came to having one another, at least he was before the stupid order of refraining from sex for two weeks before the match. She tried to chase his lips once more, but a hand at her hip stopped her.

"I meant it when I said no sex."

Hermione fought the urge to huff and cross her arms like a petulant child.

"I thought we agreed that tasting wasn't sex, though." She smiled at him sweetly. An idea came to her suddenly, a compromise, of sorts.

"Yes, we did."

"So... What if you get another taste? Straight from the source."

The black fire in his eyes flashed as he caught the implication. Without another word, he dropped to his knees before her. As he drew her hips forward so that she was practically hanging off the table, Hermione cast a quick Cushioning charm on the ground beneath him. She wrapped her legs around his broad shoulders, her thighs tightly bracketing his face.

"Hold yourself open for me," Draco said.

Two fingers slid down to keep her knickers out of the way, and to spread herself, as he demanded. She was rewarded for her efforts when his tongue flicked out to swipe along her folds.

"Gods, Draco, _yes_."

He circled her clitoris, flicking across the sensitive bud in firm passes before he dipped his tongue into her cunt. Her back arched as his long fingers gripped her thighs to hold her in place. When both of her hands threaded through his soft, blond hair, Draco growled.

It sent a shiver of pleasure directly to her core, and she cried out at the sensation. His nose pressed to the peak of her folds while his tongue plunged mercilessly in and out of her. Draco was determined to gather every drop of her arousal, and Hermione knew she would soon shatter to pieces in his embrace.

When he moved his tongue to tend to her clitoris, her knickers sprung back into place, but Draco didn't even bother removing them. He used the lacy texture to create even more friction as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. She came with a scream - it might have been his name or a profanity, or something entirely incoherent.

Hermione couldn't be sure. He lapped at her through her orgasm, and when she collapsed back onto the table as the waves of bliss abated, Draco followed her.

He kissed her slowly, _deeply_ , and explored her tongue and mouth. After it became evident that she was fighting sleep with every ounce of willpower she possessed, he drew her into his arms and carried her to his bed.

Hermione barely registered as he undressed her and slid her between his silky sheets. By the time he returned from the shower, she was nearly asleep, completely satiated, at least for the time being.

When his weight dipped the mattress, she stirred, seeking his heat. Curling into his side, Hermione draped her leg over his and wrapped an arm tightly around his bare torso. A soft kiss to her forehead was the last thing she remembered before sleep fully claimed her.

###  _Seven Days Before the Match_

She was being unreasonable. Hermione knew that.

Realistically, any person should be able to go two weeks without sex. It wasn't even that long of a period. Besides, only a few days before, Draco had brought her to orgasm with his tongue. It was delicious and had appeased her, but now, her body wanted more.

It craved penetration, the way only he could do. She had tried to be a supportive girlfriend. The past two nights, she fingered herself, in the solitude of her room, lest he think she was trying to tempt him again. Still, even the release that she found while masturbating was a sad echo of what she felt when they were together.

Glancing over at her fellow Head, her boyfriend, she knew that what was realistic didn't matter. Most people didn't have the pleasure of regularly shagging someone as fit as Draco. She noticed him immediately at the start of their Eighth Year. It seemed he had taken the house arrest he was sentenced in stride and used it to fill out his lithe frame. He wore his hair longer and messier. It was the perfect length to run her fingers through.

When he apologised on their first night in their shared dormitory, she knew. He was a different person. He used a terrible experience, one he was in some ways thrust into, and grew from it. She forgave him, of course, and they fell into a comfortable routine. Hermione didn't even notice the sexual tension that was building between them until after her encounter with Pansy.

It felt good, and she fully threw herself into the experience. Still, later that night she realised it was a different Slytherin that she wanted between her legs. Now, Hermione couldn't even remember who made the first move. All she knew was that it was two months into the school year. One minute they were fighting, the next minute they were devouring each other, and before she knew it, she was bouncing in his lap on the ground in front of the fireplace.

A month after trying and failing at a friends-with-benefits arrangement, he told her he wanted more. He wanted her to be his. They hadn't told many outside of their immediate friend groups. 

The secrecy only added to the intrigue, which in turn fueled the flames of her desire for him. Hermione felt a shiver of pride every time she caught his eye from across the Great Hall or held his hand beneath the table in classes. 

In their time dating, they christened nearly every surface of their dorm, and many of the hidden nooks and empty classrooms of the castle as well. The way his cock felt when he stretched her out…

"Stop looking at me like that, Granger." 

His throaty demand startled Hermione from her thoughts.

"I wasn't—"

"You were, and I know what that look means."

Stopping their patrol as she turned to face him, Hermione puffed her chest in defiance and set her hands on her hips.

"And what, pray tell, does this look mean?"

"You're thinking about shagging."

She couldn't suppress the blush that spread across her cheeks. The knowing smirk that spread across Draco's face made her want to punch him or kiss him.

"You're an open book. I don't need Legilimency to know when your mind is thinking about how my cock. You practically undress me with your eyes," Draco said.

"Yes, well..." She paused, scrambling for some believable defence. "You do the same to me!"

"You're right." His grin turned predatory. "But, at least I admit to it."

He stalked towards her, and as she stepped back, she realised he was herding her into one of their favourite alcoves. That must have been why she was so aroused! Her body was merely responding to the cues of the familiar hallway. The sight of the tapestries that she often saw before they engaged in sexual activities had triggered an arousal response.

Her back hit the wall with a dull thud, but he still continued, not stopping until he was pressed against her. One of his legs was between hers, and his arm rested on the wall next to her head.

"I know I'm a lucky bastard that you even let me touch you," Draco said with a devilish smirk. "And I'm unashamed to admire my perfect, gorgeous girlfriend. Though, half the time, I'm just wondering how the hell I managed to convince you."

His face opened as he made himself vulnerable, and Hermione reached up to place a hand against his cheek.

"You didn't need to convince me, Draco. I wanted you just as badly as you wanted me. You're different now. You've turned yourself into a better person. The apology didn't hurt, either."

She smiled at him, studying the planes of his face. He was so beautiful. Pressing onto her tiptoes, Hermione brushed his lips with a soft kiss. A hand against his chest and another on his shoulder steadied her. 

Pulling back and shifting so that her core rested more firmly on his tight, she mirrored his smirk from earlier. "You have a really nice cock, also."

"Gods, you have to know you're torturing me every time your pretty lips say that word, in reference to _my_ dick."

"I know." Her smirk widened.

"You're evil, you know that?"

"I thought I was perfect," she said, her eyes widening coquettishly.

"I meant it when I said no sex."

"I know, I know." Hermione traced her hands on his chest in an attempt to appease him. "I was just thinking..."

Draco groaned and dropped his forehead to hers. "Are you ever not thinking?"

"I mean, I guess when I'm sleeping my mind might be clear—"

"It's not," he said. "I've heard you solve Arithmancy problems in your sleep."

"That is a lie, Draco Malfoy!"

"No, Granger, it's not. It's kind of cute, though." He kissed her nose. "But, get on with it, tell me what you were _just thinking_ so I can figure out my rebuttal."

He was so close to being convinced, Hermione was sure of it.

"Well, we did agree that tasting wasn't sex." She smiled at him before dropping her eyes as her hands twisted in his green and silver tie.

"Yes, we've established that already."

The hand that previously held her hip drifted to the hem of her skirt, tickling the soft skin just beneath it.

"I don't think touching is either, do you?"

He sighed as if being put upon. He was going to benefit as much from Hermione's proposal as she was.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Your fingers inside me," she said, watching as his eyes sprang open to look at her. "My hand around your _cock._ "

"Your deviousness in getting your way never fails to astound me, witch."

His lips wrapped around her earlobe as he tore at her knickers, pocketing the shredded silk before she could utter a word in protest.

"Consider it my payment for putting up with your voracious sexual appetite," Draco said, without even seeing her look of astonishment and outrage at the thievery.

"It's your fault, to begin with," she muttered. 

Her hands dropped to his pants, and she unbuttoned and unzipped them with practised ease. He plunged a single long finger into her cunt as she wrapped her hand around his length.

"Fuck, how are you always so wet?"

"Oh, don't be dense. It's because of you!"

Hermione swiped her thumb against the sensitive head of his cock. With the added lubrication, she began to slowly pump his erection. Her head was back against the wall, her eyes glued to him as his mouth fell open at the sensation.

His hips jolted forward and into her grasp. Another finger joined the first, both curling inside her to tease the sensitive spot along her inner wall. She realised belatedly that they hadn't cast a Silencing charm, but it was too late. They were both too far gone. A tiny voice in the back of her mind suggested she might try to be quiet.

Yet, when his thigh drove his fingers further into her, she couldn't help but wail.

"Hush, Granger. You wouldn't want the Head Girl to be caught in such a compromising position, would you?"

He grinned at her wickedly. Instead of a retort, she pulled his face to hers. Her hand gripped the back of his neck tightly as she slid her tongue against his lower lip. She swallowed the groan that erupted from him when her hand squeezed his shaft. When she finally released him, their pants filled the space as they approached their peaks.

"Your cunt is fucking perfect. I can't wait to be inside it again." 

He babbled when he was close. Hermione adored it, and the praise was enough to push her over the edge. She pressed her face to his shoulder as she came, his warm release coating her hand as he soon followed.

They stayed twined together for several minutes longer before he cast a quick Cleaning Charm and righted her skirt. After tucking himself away and buttoning his pants, Draco pulled her into the hall to finish the remainder of their patrol.

###  _Five Days Before the Match_

Practice had clearly not gone well.

Draco entered their Common Room muddy, water dripping from his hair down into his eyes. His bad mood was evident, even before he slammed the door to their dormitory shut.

Nestled in front of the fire with a book in her hand, Hermione turned to look at him. Her brow was raised in a silent question as she waited for an explanation. Instead of talking, he stomped over to where she sat. Hermione barely had enough time to fly her book to safety before he collapsed at her feet, his head comfortably laid in her lap.

Hermione cast a charm to dry his hair and began running her fingers through it. He loved it when she did, and it never failed to instantly relax him. She wasn't disappointed as his shoulders drooped and he practically purred. After minutes of sitting in silence, Hermione cleared her throat.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Her fingers had ceased scratching his scalp, and he turned to flash her a look of betrayal.

"You're the Brightest Witch of an Age. Figure it out."

Hermione tweaked his ear for the insolence. Sarcasm was his immediate reaction whenever he felt annoyed, insecure, anxious, jealous—

Really, it was just his automatic defence regardless of what negative emotion he might be experiencing. Nevertheless, Hermione continued to stare at him expectantly.

His face twisted into a scowl as he huffed. 

"Fine. Since you're twisting my arm." 

She resumed stroking his hair.

"The practice was a mess. The Chasers couldn't communicate suddenly – girl trouble I suspect. Crabbe and Goyle had their heads especially far up their arses, and a Bludger nearly took my head off. Oh, and Zabini was late, which meant we had to do extra exercises at the end. Plus, it was raining."

His brows furrowed dramatically as Draco pushed further into her fingers.

"You poor thing," Hermione said, her voice soft and crooning. "I know what would help you relax."

His eyes flew open at that as he pushed himself off of her.

"Absolutely not! We're already in hot enough water as is with Zabini not being able to keep it in his pants. Do you know how distracted he's been? We're all suffering for it!"

With a final, accusatory glare, he stood and marched to the bathroom, leaving his dirty Quidditch uniform behind him in his wake. Hermione sighed and fell back into the seat. She waited for the sounds of running water to start before she got up.

Her nose wrinkled at the sight of his clothes strewn about, but she wouldn't pick them up for him. He had gotten significantly better at looking after himself since the year started. There was no way she would undo the progress he'd made by succumbing to her desire for tidiness, just because he had a bad day.

Tying her hair in a ponytail, she promptly slid out of her joggers and the jumper she'd nicked from him. Her knickers and bra followed, and she piled the clothes neatly outside of the bathroom door.

By the time she entered, steam was billowing from the shower, and the intoxicating aroma of cedar and vanilla filling the air.

She knew he must have heard her enter, but he didn't protest. When she stepped under the spray of the shower with him and wrapped her arms around his naked torso, he simply leaned into her.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you," Hermione said. "I wasn't even going to propose sex."

Draco snorted in response, turning in her arms, so they were facing one another. "Sure you weren't, Granger. You've been impossible about it for the past nine days, and suddenly I'm supposed to believe that?"

There was no rebuke in his tone and when he bent down to kiss her, she melted into his embrace.

"I swear, Draco, I wasn't. There are other ways to relax, you know."

Reaching behind him, she grabbed the loofah that she insisted on keeping in the shower. Despite his initial protests at its uselessness, he had all but commandeered the thing. As she squirted some of his shower gel onto it and began to run it along his skin, he sighed contentedly.

Hermione started with his back, gently running the sponge along the muscles there. She took a detour to his tight bum, only moving on when he looked down at her with a scowl. It wasn't her fault Hermione had developed a slight obsession with his arse cheeks. She blamed the Quidditch trousers for that. 

His shoulders and arms came next, then his chest. He relaxed further with every soapy swipe against his skin, and Hermione slowly progressed down to his abs. Once his upper half was properly attended to, she dropped to her knees.

His cock was standing at attention, unaware that the man it was attached to had a no sex rule imposed on him. Hermione admired it in all its glory before a cough turned her attention upward. A tiny smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"See something you like, Granger?"

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously, Draco."

His gaze grew heated as she teased her lower lip, debating whether to push him further.

"It would be relaxing," she said in a small voice. "And it's technically not sex..."

Draco choked back a laugh. "You're hopeless. It technically _is_ sex. That's why they call it oral sex."

"I've only heard of it referred to as a blowjob." She shrugged, refusing to concede. "Besides, it's not as if anyone has tied the loss of virginity to having their cock sucked."

"Merlin, Granger. Do I ever have a chance of refusing you?"

"Probably not." She smiled. "But I won't do anything you don't want."

"You say that as if anyone would deny your offer to suck them off."

"I don't care about anyone else, just whether you want me to."

He growled at her obstinance. "Of course, I do! How could I not? Just—"

Draco's next utterance died in his throat as she slid his length into her mouth until the head hit the back of her throat. Her hands settled on his thighs as one hand gripped her hair. The other rested on the wall behind her. Hermione kept him lodged, thoroughly filling her, for a few beats longer as she adjusted to the sensation.

Then with a contented hum, she dragged her tongue as she pulled her head away from him. With just the tip still in her mouth, she sucked and licked at him until Draco was panting heavily.

Her head was tilted back so she could watch the expressions that crossed his face, and when he opened his eyes to meet her gaze, he groaned. It resounded around the small space, and she felt a shock of pleasure course through her core.

"Never in a million years did I think I would have the world's biggest swot with her mouth full of my cock. You look so fucking sexy like this."

He brushed a thumb against her cheek before returning his fingers to her ponytail, gently nudging her further down his length. Her hand coiled around him to settle on his bum. She used the hold on him for leverage as she bobbed up and down. Fingers wrapped around the base of his cock to twist and stroke in tempo with her mouth.

Their eyes remained locked on one another. Hermione knew he wanted to let his head drop forward as his cock began to twitch in her mouth. Still, it seemed a greater part of him was determined to watch as Hermione swallowed his length over and over. He let her take the lead. The hand that was now loosening her hair only there as a means of touching her.

It wasn't until her hand drifted to massage his heavy sac, and she forced herself to take him deeper and deeper that Draco lost control.

_Fuck, Hermione, fuck, yes, Hermione, fuck._

That was all she heard as if he were a broken record. Her jaw ached at the exertion, and her knees were beginning to lose feeling, but she persisted. She intended to make him fall apart as he did for her so often.

"I'm going to come," Draco said through gritted teeth, and when she didn't pull away, he choked back a groan as he buried himself in her throat.

His cock pulsed, heavy against her tongue, as he shot rope and rope of his release. When he was through, he hauled her to her feet. Pushing her against the wall, his mouth pressed insistently at her throat, jaw, and mouth.

"Thank you," he murmured, his lips still brushing hers.

When his thigh slid between her legs, she mounted it eagerly. She meant for him to unwind, but if the opportunity was presented, she would be a fool not to take it.

###  _One Day Before the Match_

Draco was late in returning from practice. 

She knew he would be. The trainings held right before the match were always especially gruelling. It made no sense to Hermione. Why would a team want to push themselves to the limit of their physical capabilities, risking injury and the possibility of a forfeit? 

Then again, she was also the student who studied for months in advance, and she also didn't know anything about sports. Hermione settled further into his soft comforter. Of course, the little pureblood prince that he was, Draco had only the best bedclothes. She loved to tease him about it, but secretly she savoured the nights spent in his room in between his buttery soft sheets.

She could especially appreciate them in her current ensemble. Hermione had purchased the set months ago. Initially, she intended to wear it for him at some special point in the year. Perhaps after their graduation? Or, if his House won the Quidditch cup? However, desperate times called for desperate measures. 

The matching bralette and thong were entirely sheer, with black trimming and black netted snakes across her breasts and pelvis. The Muggle store she bought them from paired the set with a delicate gold body chain that hung around her neck and draped across her chest. 

It was perfect for her seduction grand finale. She tried to behave all week and not bother Draco, resorting to pleasuring herself instead of jumping him the minute he entered their space. Tonight, the pressure that had built steadily in her cunt that day was just too much.

She needed him.

While he exhausted himself during practice, she charmed her curls to fall into perfect ringlets down her back. She left her face bare save for a bit of mascara. 

He preferred her natural beauty, as he said on many occasions.

The final touch on her look for the night was transfiguring her black trainers into a pair of dangerously high heels. She realised in hindsight that it might have been unnecessary, as she was currently sprawled across his bed. Still, Hermione hoped he would appreciate the thought.

She listened quietly as he entered the dormitory, heading straight for the shower. The lights in their Common Room were dimmed, and he must think she was sleeping. After what felt like an eternity, the door to his room opened with a creak to reveal Draco, wearing nothing more than a bath towel around his waist.

His hands were touseling his hair with another towel, giving Hermione an excellent view of his chiselled abdomen, pectorals, and biceps. If a bit of drool slipped from the corner of her mouth, she quickly brushed it away before he looked up.

Propping herself on her elbows in a position she hoped was sexy, she waited for him to notice her. A smirk spread across her face when his eyes finally met hers.

The towel dropped from his hands as he stared. It was difficult to read the expression on his face as endless emotions flashed across his handsome features. Hermione thought he might have been struck mute, or perhaps immobilised when nearly three minutes passed, and he had yet to speak or move.

Hermione sat up, then. Maybe she had grossly miscalculated. What if he threw her out, and didn't speak to her again for weeks? He had made it quite clear how he felt, and even though Draco continued to acquiesce to her demands, he must have a limit. A flush spread across her face and chest.

She was a fiend. Somehow, in the course of their Eighth Year, Hermione Granger had become addicted to Draco Malfoy. Or, rather, she had developed an enthusiasm for his cock.

Oh, Morgana. 

Hermione hoped he wouldn't be cross with her for too long. A rush of shame coursed through. Thoughts of all the times over the past two weeks that she coaxed him into sex flashed through her mind. She had behaved ridiculously.

Shifting to the edge of the bed and standing, she moved to walk around him towards the door. An arm across her stomach halted her before she could take more than a few steps.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I- I'm sorry, Draco. For this and the other times. I should have respected your wishes."

He laughed dryly. "Since when have you ever apologised for going after what you wanted?" Pulling her to face him, his eyes scanned her face.

She dropped her gaze, guilt still weighing heavily on her chest.

"I should have respected your wishes," she repeated.

"You're ridiculous," he said, the fondness evident in his tone.

Hermione looked up to see him smiling down at her. A genuine, full smile. The edges of his eyes crinkled and two little dimples appeared in his cheeks.

"You dressed up like this and broke into my bedroom for what? To run away with your tail between your legs? That's not the lioness I know."

"I did have an entire argument planned out also," she said. 

Her cheeks turned rosier as she bit her lip. It wasn't intentional this time, merely a nervous habit, but Draco's eyes were drawn to the movement.

"I wouldn't want you to have thought of a way to coax me, only for it to be wasted. I'm sure you put a lot of thought into it, didn't you, love?"

She nodded her head. He rarely used that term of endearment, but every time he did it set her heart aflutter. Turning them so he was next to the bed and she was facing it, he sat down and crossed his arms. It made it hard to focus. The way the muscles of his arms bulged when in that position was enough to make her swoon. When her eyes travelled to his face, she found a knowing smirk.

"Tell me how you planned to convince me," he said.

"The lingerie was sixty per cent of the plan."

"That was well thought out. You know my weakness for you in any clothing, but especially the revealing kind."

She hummed in agreement. "The heels comprised another twenty per cent. They're meant to elongate the legs and make the bum perkier."

"I _am_ an arse man through and through."

"I know," she said with a smile.

He raised his brow, his grin growing, and motioned for her to twirl. When she did, he inhaled sharply at the sight of her bum in the thong.

"Muggles are geniuses with the clothing they create. What of the last percentage?"

"I was going to argue that if you lay back and let me ride your cock, there's very little chance of you hurting or overexerting yourself."

He gazed at from hooded lids as he appraised her case. Then, before she could blink, he was unwinding the towel from his waist and shifting backwards onto the bed.

Hermione eagerly crawled after him, hovering above him and kissing him before he could change his mind. She had readied herself while she waited, her fingers teasing and loosening her core to thoughts of grey eyes, sharp cheekbones, and a wicked tongue.

Once she was securely seated on his lap, she shifted over him, rubbing her wetness along his length. Draco grabbed her hips, squeezing into the flesh there as a throaty groan escaped him.

With one hand planted on his chest, she grabbed his cock and held it steadily, a low cry spilling from her lips as she sunk down on to him.

"Fuck, Draco," she whined, as he said, "Yes, Hermione."

She felt full, so unbelievably, exquisitely full. Her hips undulated slowly, maintaining a leisurely pace as her cunt adjusted to the sensation of being stretched out. Draco slid his thumb to her clitoris, as his fingers gripped her tight. She felt so petite in comparison to him, but never more so than when his hands were holding her.

His cock brushed along her velvet walls as she rocked back and forth, their pants and groans and sighs filling the room. It was fortunate she was on the Potion, as there was no way either of them was in their right mind to cast a Contraceptive Charm.

Before long, her cunt was clenching around him, and she was screaming his name, his thumb rubbing at her clitoris gently while his other hand tweaked her nipple. He followed soon after, a guttural groan heralding his release as he spilt into her.

Collapsing onto his chest, Hermione traced her finger along one of his scars. Her head was nestled in the crook of his neck. She could have stayed in that same position forever. Still, he needed his rest.

"Good luck tomorrow, Draco. I'll be rooting for you." 

With one last kiss, she slipped from his room and padded softly back to hers.

###  _Day of the Match_

Hermione shifted her weight from foot to foot as she waited for the Slytherin team to exit their locker rooms. She wore a pair of jeans and one of Draco's spare Quidditch jerseys, the word 'Malfoy' in large block letters across her back. The garment was far too large on her. It hung just above her knees, and the sleeves were only rolled up about a thousand times, but she knew how much he loved when she wore it.

If only he could hurry up so she could congratulate him.

The win against Ravenclaw had given Slytherin a distinct advantage in the season. With Draco catching the Snitch at the last moment, she knew he would be out late celebrating with his teammates and House.

A sliver of jealousy shot through her chest at the thought of all the Slytherin girls vying for his attention in the after-game party, but she quickly set it aside. He deserved this triumph.

He worked so hard throughout the season. It gave Hermione incomparable joy to see the broad smile on his face as he proudly held the fluttering Snitch above his head.

Hermione was just beginning to give up hope when the sound of raucous laughter rang out as his team made their exit. Her eyes scanned for the blond head of hair that was sure to tower above the rest. He wasn't with them, though. Had she missed him? Maybe he went straight back to their dormitory to get ready for the party. If she rushed back to the castle, she might be able to catch him before he left.

She spun and had only taken two steps when a voice called out, "Granger!" It was Blaise.

Turning back towards him, Hermione watched as he broke off from the rest of the boys.

"Draco is still in the locker room. He needs your help with something," Blaise said, a sly grin on his face.

"Blaise, if this is a trap, I will hex you. I don't care if you and Ginny are seeing one another. In fact, if you're trying to prank me in any way, I'll see to it that Ginny hexes you, also."

Blaise raised his hands in a sign of surrender. 

"I swear, I'm only a messenger. Draco's in there, waiting for you." With that, he turned and jogged away, joining the rest of his group.

Hermione watched his retreating figure with suspicion but ultimately decided to trust him. He was Draco's best friend, after all. She quietly entered the Slytherin locker room. A sense of dread bloomed at the knowledge that she was somewhere she shouldn't be.

"Draco?"

"Over here," he said, from behind a row of lockers.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, Granger. Just come here."

She followed the sound of his voice to find him sitting shirtless. He was rolling the Snitch between his finger and thumb.

"What are you doing? You've got to get dressed and get to the celebration!"

Draco shrugged. "I'm not really interested in the Slytherin party."

"Since when do you turn down the opportunity to be the centre of attention? You practically live for it."

He reached out and tugged her arm, guiding her into his lap.

"Since the only person I wanted to notice me actually did."

"You're such a sweet talker." She slapped his chest playfully, but her eyes were fixed on the way his throat moved when he swallowed.

"It's the truth, love."

Leaning forward, he captured her lips with his and pulled her into a heady kiss. His tongue pressed against her tongue, his teeth teased at her lower lip, and Hermione felt herself grow wet with need. When she shifted her hips, she could feel the hard evidence of his arousal against her core.

"Draco, we're in public," she said, shifting to lean away from him.

He surged forward, intent on following her, and scooped her into his arms as he stood. Her knees locked around his waist automatically as he held her with arm and tangled the other in her curls.

Shifting so her back was to the lockers, Draco pressed her against the cool metal. His lips trailed a path along the column of her neck, while his fingers tightened their hold.

"Tell me to stop," he murmured against her lips. "Tell me to stop, and I will."

He was breathing heavily and looking at her in that way of his. When his eyes were locked on her, it was like she was the only thing that existed. She felt as though she was the centre of his universe, the most precious thing he ever held in his hands. She hated saying no to him, considering all he did for her.

Plus, the thought of having his cock inside her out in the open sent a thrill through her body. Still, she wasn't sure.

"Can't we continue this back in our dormitory? What if someone walks in? One of your teammates might have forgotten something."

"The risk of it is half the fun," he said.

The corners of his mouth lifted in a crooked, lazy grin. He nudged his hips against hers, and his cock brushed her cunt. It was losing battle.

"Draco..."

"How is this any different than when we're the alcoves of the castle, or the dusty classrooms?"

"The alcoves are hidden, and we only go into them late at night on patrols," she said. It was a weak argument, and she knew it.

"And the classrooms? We go to those in our free period."

"Fine, you're right. But if Blaise or Vincent sees my tits—"

"I'll Obliviate them myself," Draco said with a low snarl.

It was true what the books said about dragons. They were notoriously greedy, possessive creatures.

He dropped her gently to the ground so she could slide out of her jeans and knickers while he dropped his trousers. When she went to lift the hem of her shirt, his hand paused her.

"Leave it on. Just in case..."

"You just like me in your colours, with your name on my back."

Draco grinned and picked her back up. Pinning her back against the lockers, he rubbed his cock to cover himself in her arousal. 

"Always so ready for me," he said, his voice thick with approval and desire. Lifting and tilting her hips, he sunk himself in slowly as Hermione adjusted around him. "Always so fucking tight."

Hermione whined at the intrusion as he bottomed out. He held her to his chest and kissed her with tongue and teeth until she relaxed fully.

"I could stay buried in your cunt forever." 

He began to thrust. Squeezing his tapered waist between her thighs, Hermione held on to his shoulders as he slid her up and down his length. His teeth nipped at her neck, and lips sucked marks along her skin. She would need to hide them tomorrow. Maybe she wouldn't though. Hermione could just imagine the look on his face when he noticed her in the halls, the evidence of his passion clear for all to see.

The head of his cock brushed against her inner walls in a way that drove her wild. Nails scratched across his back, leaving angry red trails in their wake. She was close, so close.

"Are you going to come for me?"

She nodded her head frantically as he pistoned his hips at a punishing pace. "Fuck, Draco, I'm— Fuck!" 

Her orgasm crashed through her, as Draco groaned and sheathed himself within her. She couldn't move. She could hardly breathe. The substantial weight of his body forced the air from her lungs as he leaned heavily against her.

"Draco," she finally squeaked. "Put me down."

He blinked dazedly as if all coherent thought had left him. Instead of setting her to the ground, he turned and sat on the bench once more. Hermione was still securely in his hold, but it was probably for the better. She didn't know if she could stand.

When it became apparent he had no intention of moving or releasing her from his arms, she spoke again. "You should shower. I'm sure your team is waiting for you." 

Draco's face was buried in her neck. "M'not going to the party."

"Don't be ridiculous. You were the star of the game!"

"I don't want to socialise and have girls try to throw themselves all over me. They think I'm single, and I hate it."

"Do you now?"

He picked his head up to glare at her. "Yes, I do. I wish we were out of school, so we didn't have to hide. The way other wizards look at you, it's a miracle I haven't landed myself in Azkaban."

"Why did we decide to keep it a secret?"

"I thought you wanted to," Draco said.

"I thought _you_ wanted to," she responded.

"Merlin, we really are idiots. If we're going public, then you can come to the celebration with me and protect me from the harpies."

"Is that all I'm to be, then? A deterrent, so your fans leave you alone?"

"Will you hit me if I say yes?"

"Possibly."

"Then, no."

She laughed. "Oh, come on, you giant arse."

Sliding from his lap, Hermione stood on shaky legs, only to feel his strong hands at her waist. She smiled down at him before pulling Draco to his feet and leading him to the shower.

Maybe, if she was lucky, Hermione could convince him for another round.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sweetestsorrows), [Tumblr](https://sweetestsorrows.tumblr.com/), and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/sweetest_sorrows/).


End file.
